One of the conventional personal hydration devices uses pressure to allow the users to have sufficient water from the device, and generally includes a bottle, a control switch, a hose and compressing unit. The hose and the compressing unit are sealed to the bottle which forms an air-tight space, wherein the hose and the compressing unit are in communication with the space. The control switch is connected with the hose. The compressing unit can be a pressurized tank and the control switch is a push-type switch or a threading-type switch. By introducing pressure into the bottle, the water in the bottle can be supplied to the user's mouth via the operation of the control switch. Another conventional personal hydration device is disclosed in US2008/0308578A1, and includes a reservoir having an air inlet and water outlet, the air inlet can be operated by using pump or squeezing an air bladder to increase pressure in the reservoir. A hose is connected to the water outlet and a mouth piece is connected the other end of the hose, or the hose is connected between the air bladder and the water outlet. The hose can be switched to provide pressure to the water in the reservoir. Both of the two published hydration devices include two individual pumping part and drinking part, and are connected to the reservoir. This increases the manufacturing cost and is inconvenient for carriage. During operation, the pumping action and the drinking action are two separated actions, and the water can only be obtained when there is sufficient pressure. If the pressure is too low, the water cannot be completely expelled. When the pressure is sufficient and the water is full, the water will flow so fast that the user get choke on water. When the water is less and the pressure will be low so that the water flows slow and cannot meet the user's need.
The present invention intends to provide a hydration device which improves the problems of the conventional hydration devices and the water supplying device can be increased the pressure in the water bag to improve the speed of the water flow so as to convenient have the water from the water bag.